Sometimes, the Moon Can Melt Steel
by furufuru-chan
Summary: One rainy day, he sees her in the middle of the rain. Then he offers her his umbrella. And she returns it, only to find out he's sick. (and there goes the rest)


**Sometimes, the Moon Can Melt Steel**

She felt the raindrops trickle down her cheeks. It felt different, experiencing rain in Yoshiwara. It was years before the roof above the sinful town, yet the home to many lost women, had opened. There came the sunlight, pouring out from the heavens as if trying to invite them up. The sunlight, the fresh wind and the rain all seem so foreign. The Yoshiwara women had had their hopes risen up at the fact that they can finally get out. As the_ Shinigami Daiyuu_, it felt good and relieving. Some people might say that they're nothing but animals with no decency, no manner – nothing but whores. But they didn't have any choice, did they? As a part of them, she knew the feeling of being sold out at a place where sinfulness lingers everywhere with nowhere to escape. And for the women there, they have been yearning to at least get out from this underground town. And they finally had. It was all because of that certain silver-haired man she couldn't explain how she felt whenever she sees him.

Gintoki Sakata, weird name, she thought. Ever since he came to save her, she couldn't express the flutter inside her. He gave such a strong feeling of protection, within his strong arms and his warmth embracing her in the cold. She felt scared and surprised, finding out about these imminent feelings. Her resolve weakens, and she knew she shouldn't. She gave up, fighting things that couldn't be denied.

But she felt lost. She hated it. Having the yearning for his attention. In the first place, she already knew he felt nothing but acquaintance when it came to her. He would only shrug, and turn around if she was there. He would give some lame jokes, but it meant nothing but a piece of his dirty mind. She can only stand alone, let him wave his hand, completely dismissing her off. She hoped for his attention, but it was nothing. He didn't care, nor ever cared.

She bit her lip, and stared up. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let the rain drop on her pale face. It felt good, having the rain and cold envelope her body in the middle of the street. She felt this weird sensation of being peacefully empty.

"Oi, what are you doing? You stupid?"

She opened eyes at the sound of his voice. She flinched, and there he was, Gintoki Sakata standing beside her, eyes concerned, or so what she thought. For an instance, the cold seemed to seep through her, making her body shiver.

He held his parasol on top of her.

"Tsukky, I never knew you could be so young and free. But you should keep your limits you kn-"

She sneezed.

"What are you doing here?!" she said instead, face furiously blushing.

"Uh, I was supposed to play pachinko here and get free snacks. Pattusan and that Amanto kid aren't home so I figured out I might get free treat here without those two tailing me. I've been waiting for this time you know."

"It's not like they would like to come here with you."

"Oi, when it comes to food, they're as ravenous as lions!"

She rolled her eyes. She decided to ignore him and walked towards Hinowa's store. She didn't expect him to run towards her and keep the parasol above her. His boots splashed at the pooling rainwater on the ground. She ignored the fluttering sensation in her stomach.

"Tsukuyo."

She flinched at his voice. She couldn't have stopped, if not for him grabbing her arm. She gasped. Now they were facing each other under the rain. She wanted to close her eyes. His stare burned, strong red eyes boring straight to her. Her heart beat fast.

"Here."

He handed out his parasol and she could only look at it.

"If you don't want to use this parasol because of me, then I'd leave this to you."

She held her breath as he handed it closer to her.

"E-Eh…?"

He rolled his eyes. Then the parasol was in her hands, and she stood there speechlessly as he left, rain soaking his white _yukata_.

* * *

Tsukuyo wanted to turn back as soon as she reached the front of the Yorozuya apartment. She didn't know what to say if Gintoki would come down and ask him what she's up to. And the thought embarrasses her more at the fact that he would see the parasol in her hands. That was the reason she came here though, but she didn't know how to approach him saying her thanks for offering the parasol.

"_Oi, what are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanna give this back. Thank you for offering this parasol. If not for you, I might have gotten sick."_

"_Nah, no problem."_

"That's it!" Tsukuyo blurted out. _It's not hard. Just say those words. He'll understand. _

She breathed out and fixed her black yukata. Nervously, she walked towards the stairs. She was extra slow, knowing she was still fixing her composure. When she reached the door, she brought her hand up and knocked.

At the fourth knock, Kagura was the one who opened the door. She seemed troubled, but Tsukuyo saw her eyes shine when she saw her.

"Tsukky!"

Immediately, Kagura flung her hands and wrapped her hands around Tsukuyo's waist. The courtesan backed up; surprised by her weight. Then she remembered the kid sure eat a lot. Gintoki might be having trouble feeding this kid alone.

"O-Oi! Kagura-!"

The orange-haired girl raised her head up. Her large, blue eyes were teary.

"Tsukky…I'm so glad you came! Gin-chan's sick!"

The words took her by surprise more than what she expected. Then she felt a pang in her chest; a feeling of guilt and pity.

"E-Eh? Gintoki?"

Kagura bobbed her head quickly.

"He came home all wet and dripping yesterday. He said he lost his umbrella on the way. I asked where he went but only ignored me!"

Tsukuyo didn't know how to respond. She didn't know what Kagura would say if ever she sees his parasol in her hands. She almost gasped when Kagura's eyes went to his parasol.

Blinking, Kagura asked her. "This is Gin-chan's…?"

Tsukuyo's face heated up.

"I-It's not what you-"

"You're giving it back! You should see him!"

Before she knew it, Kagura has pulled her inside their house.

He was lying there on the futon, a wet cloth folded neatly on top of his forehead. There was a basin beside him filled with water and a thermometer beside his head. Worse, his skin was reddish and his lips were pale. She didn't like what he was looking like. She had seen him rage and become so strong, then at the same time look so weak and defeated. But not like this. The feeling was different. She felt as if it was her task to help him out in the middle of the battle. It sounded corny but it was it.

Seeing her, Gintoki's eyes only turned more helplessly.

"W-Why are you here…?" he asked, voice pained.

Kagura argued. "Gin-chan! That's not the right way to tell a girl who is here to thank you! In fact, she is willing to help!"

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "More like willing to kill."

"What? Shinpachi's taking care of Boss Lady! We can't go to their house again! Tsukky's here!"

Gintoki gave Tsukuyo a dreaded look.

"No." He said stubbornly. He slipped under the thick covers and closed his eyes.

"But Gin-chan-" Kagura tried to argue but Tsukuyo stopped her by offering a small smile.

This time, Tsukuyo walked towards him, barefooted then knelt. Sensing this, Gintoki had opened his eyes once again not moving it one bit from the ceiling. She knelt beside him neatly and removed the cloth which was on his forehead and brought it to the basin. There she squeezed it, water coming out the folded it again and put it back. It was colder now. Gintoki was looking stiff.

"You sure won't kill me, will you? Have mercy please…" Gintoki mumbled.

Tsukuyo ignored him and instead picked up the thermometer.

"Open your mouth."

He opened it without fail. _It's not like I have any choice, do I?_

Tsukuyo pressed the open button and put it inside his mouth. After beeping, Tsukuyo removed the thermometer and saw that his body heat was 38.9.C. Tsukuyo clicked her tongue.

"Just what were you doing yesterday? Kagura, go to the medicine store and buy these."

She told her what to buy when the orange-head's lips quivered. She looked like she was about to cry.

"B-But Tsukky…we're broke."

The courtesan had no time to argue. She groaned and reached to her wallet and gave her some yen then Kagura left.

"Oi, make sure it's free. We can't pay it back." Gintoki said from the bed, almost inaudible.

She only rolled her eyes.

"I knew that already."

* * *

Gintoki eyed the courtesan with a look of disgust and dread on his face.

"Uh…am I going to take all these medicines?" he questioned at the sight of piled up medicines beside him. In front him, the _Shinigami Daiyuu _was holding a glass of water with the tablets and capsules on a saucer which she held in her hands, ready for him to take in.

The blonde courtesan looked at him coldly.

"Yes," she answered. "Now take them. I didn't pay these for nothing. Or else I'm gonna make you pay them."

Hearing this, the Shiroyasha gave a nervous sigh. Carefully, he slid the medicines on his hands and at once, he gulped it down with the water. It tasted awful and bitter. But he had no choice but to comply or else he's going to pay for those.

"Make sure these aren't poisons…" he mumbled.

Tsukuyo smirked at him.

"Good boy."

"Don't treat me like a dog. I only did this so I won't pay."

She ignored what he said and told him to lie down. Kagura had wanted to stay beside him after buying at the store but Tsukuyo had told her to just take a rest and she will take care of everything. The woman knew the girl had had enough and she needs not to worry any longer. Thankfully, the girl had complied.

For minutes, Gintoki seemed to have fallen asleep also.

He looked so fragile. Tsukuyo studied him in silence. She studied the rising and falling of the sheets above his chest. She studied how his eyelids quiver ever so slightly that only a keen observer could notice. His mouth slightly parted open, she wondered how it felt like to taste them one day. Maybe it would taste like alcohol or the strawberry milk he always drank. He doesn't take cigarettes like she does, and she wondered how another foreign mouth might taste in hers.

Then she blushed. She came to realize the thoughts she was thinking. A wave of embarrassment hit her and made her fidget in her seat. _I should leave,_ she thought. She decided to leave after doing her role in the first place.

When she began to stand up, she was stopped by Gintoki's voice.

"Leaving eh?"

Her heart throbbed. She had almost forgotten this man had a strong sense of perception.

"Y-Yes."

The silver-haired man turned around, opening his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His thought seemed deep. He smiled a bit, which caught her off guard.

"You're leaving after we fall asleep eh? That's a bad habit you know." He faced her. "Not saying a goodbye."

Tsukuyo frowned and sat once again.

"I have finished my task."

"Yes you have."

"Then I should leave," she said. She stood up once more then is stopped by him again.

"Please don't. Of course I want you to leave. But I don't want Kagura feeling guilty about herself just because she can't take care of me."

"I have to take care of Yoshiwara. In fact, you can go to Otae's. I heard she is Shinpachi's sister. She can take care of you. But the medicines will work and that you can be okay after today or if not, after two days." She closed her eyes and began to go for the door. She turned around and gazed at him.

"Your parasol is by the door." She said calmly. The she blushed. "Th-Thank you. If it weren't for you…"

Gintoki rolled his eyes.

"Why did you return it?" he asked.

"I don't see any reason for me not to return it."

"Really? I really gave that to ya. Besides, I don't want to see it. It's a bad luck you know. It caused me sickness."

Tsukuyo almost gasped. "What? No! It's my fault!"

Gintoki tried to sit up, which alarmed to courtesan and made her run towards him and push him right at the bed.

"_Baka yaro!_ What are you doing?! You're killing yourself!" she yelled. His body felt warm against her arm as she guided him back to the bed.

After lying down, Gintoki smirked ever proudly. "Killing? I experienced worse than this. A mere fever can't kill a man who had killed more than what one could think of."

He was right, Tsukuyo thought. She knew he was the Shiroyasha, the name feared by the Amanto a decade before the land of Edo had been completely ruled over by them. He was a skilled fighter. A fighter who had fought hundreds of his enemies and had fearlessly slain anyone who stands on his way. He had moved with such a great force, and she herself had seen him become so powerful she could stop her breath. But it was still not right.

"You think you're such an unbeatable man huh? Don't get to cocky of yourself. You're a human, Gintoki. All humans have their weaknesses no matter how strong they are. And they have their limits. You might have fought a lot and had beaten a lot of your enemies, but how could one think that a mere rain had beaten the Shiroyasha? If I were your enemy, I might have been laughing and had taken the opportunity to kill you right now."

There was silence. Her words seemed to echo around the bare walls of his room. No one spoke afterwards. They seemed to offer comfortable silence between each other to let things slide first. Finally, a smirk appeared on Gintoki's face.

"Human huh?" he whispered; and there was pain that had seemed to flow right through her. They shared an understanding words couldn't explain. And that she offered him space to speak.

"I don't know how someone would be called human after not being able to protect the things he lived for…" his smile went sadder. "I'm a coward deep inside, while I still try to look like steel under a sky that lived in darkness."

His words hit her like a brick. She wondered how such things could connect two different persons but the same at the same time. How could this man, make things so right and wrong towards her and that draw her to him continuously?

She was almost left for no words to say. But then she closed her eyes, absorbing the things he said.

"Gintoki…" she finally murmured. Her head flung towards the ceiling, as if the answers were there for her. "You know, humans can't do the things they want to do every time. No matter how determined they are. It's just that humans have their limits too. Sure, you weren't able to protect the things you loved, the things you lived for. But the thing that makes you human is that even though you knew it was hard and almost seemed impossible, you still tried. You have that heart that makes you human." Her voice was so calm and soft.

She smiled at him, who had a look of surprise on his face. He almost lost his breath at how beautiful and innocent her smile was. And he saw the moon. She was as beautiful as the moon; simple but beautifully breathtaking.

"Am I right?"

But he only gave her a smirk. Then slept.

She fought temptation. She wanted to leave. But the more she stared at his face, the more she was drawn to him. It was as if he was sucking her in.

She was surprised at her words a while ago. She was provoked at his words and at how much it hurt because she felt the same. But she felt she urge to slap him saying that he doesn't have the heart to be called human. And she spoke what she felt deep inside her. She rarely did these things, for she doesn't speak much about personal matters. But then, she had regretted doing so. She felt embarrassed at how rude it was for her to just barge in to his perspective. She wanted him to forget.

But then, she also doesn't want to. Maybe it was because she wanted his attention.

She stared more it his face, then focused on his lips. She stared the firm and thin lips of his as temptation was starting to kick in. She was dazed, and the next thing she knew, her own supple, shiny lips were an inch close to his. She can't fight herself.

The first taste was nothing special. But she can't stop the butterflies in her stomach. Quickly, she stood up and left.

Not leaving a word.

* * *

"Tsukuyo-sama, somebody wants to see you," a _Hyakka _member told the leader of their group. Tsukuyo nodded her head as the woman left. She wondered who would be meeting her as she rarely receives visits.

She noticed the other _Hyakka_ members looking at her weirdly, some smiling then some giggling. Embarrassed, she gave them a scowl.

"What?! Don't stand there and laugh! Do your duty!" she shouted.

Grinning, the _Hyakka_ members eagerly left, leaving Tsukuyo wondering why they would act like that. She then blushed. Maybe there was something on her face a while ago. Alarmed, she reached out for her face and smoothed them, trying to figure out if there was something stuck or anything that might dirty her face and make her comrades laugh.

"Oi, Tsukky. I never thought you could be a girl somehow."

She almost jumped at his voice. Swiftly turning around, she immediately saw Gintoki standing there, indifferent and raised his hand to greet her.

"Yo." He told her.

"What are you doing here?! And the-the girl thing-! I-I'm not acting like a girl! I was just scratching my face be-because it was itchy!" she retorted, face blushing vividly.

His expression hasn't fazed. It was as though he never heard anything.

"I actually have a job for ya," he said which had taken her aback.

Her brows furrowed. "Job? Aren't you the Yorozuya?"

He closed his eyes and smoothed his chin as though thinking deeply like an old man.

"Well, honestly, my mouth tasted like nicotine yesterday. I don't know how it came to be like that. I was sick, and I don't smoke."

She couldn't breathe as her heart beat so fast at hearing his words. Different thoughts came rushing into her mind but she didn't seem to understand any of them. But one thing stood out, she knew she was in trouble.

He continued on his demeanor.

"I don't know any lead to find why or who. So I came here to seek for help. I know I'm the Great Gin-san but my body hasn't recovered yet so…" This time, he opened his eyes, red and serious. He gave a smile, so handsomely that Tsukuyo blushed.

He reached out his hand.

"Can you go out with me? We'd try to find out who the culprit was."

She didn't know what to do. But her hands had turned cold that she was nervous. But she reached out for his, which is larger than hers.

"I-I'd…It's not like I want to help you but…Yes."

When their hands met, the next thing she knew she was pulled in by such a great force. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, arms wrapped around her waist.

And it tasted sweet.

_And if I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth;_

_Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do._

**a/n: Yosh. Finished. Don't know if you like it or not but I prefer it ending this way. I don't like it when things get too romantic for them. I don't think Gin would act romantically towards any girls but when I think he would, he'd do it the way it ended the story.**

***Obviously, the answer to Tsukuyo's question is YES.**

**XD **

**Is it okay? Criticisms are welcome. (This is my first GinTsu fanfic.)**

**Ja!**


End file.
